


3 Serious Conversations

by FrivolousSuits



Series: Tarvey 5+1 [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: Three serious conversations Travis and Harvey fail to treat with any seriousness at all. Companion piece to5 Times Harvey Refrained from Punching Travis Tanner (+ 1 Time He Didn’t).





	3 Serious Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb5ff7HU9BE) from S03E10.
> 
> This is just a bit of fluff! I'm getting it out of the way before a much longer, much plottier Tarvey fic . . .

1

They’ve had sex 12.7 times, not that Harvey’s counting.

They’ve had sex 12.7 times, three times at Harvey’s place and twice at Tanner’s, and they’ve muscled their way onto five of each other’s cases, and they’ve invented a minimum of twenty-six pretexts for barging into each other’s offices.

They haven’t made it on a date yet.

So Harvey strides past Tanner’s protesting secretary into his office and pulls two tickets from his breast pocket. “Cancel your client dinner, and come see _Solo_ with me.”

Tanner shuts his laptop and looks up at him. “I thought _Star Wars_ was for kids and real men watch _Star Trek_.”

“I know I said that,” Harvey concedes with a gracious tip of the head, “but I made an effort to watch the movies, and I’m starting to see what you see in them.”

He leans down and slides one ticket across the table.

“Really?” Tanner asks as he pockets the ticket.

“Yeah.” Harvey takes a moment to compose himself before adding, “Yousa point is well-seen.”

The second the immortal words of Jar Jar Binks pass his lips, Tanner’s smile goes from curious to chilly. Harvey knows that smirk. It’s the one he gives opposing counsel when he’s fantasizing about murder.

“Get out,” he says mildly.

“No,” Harvey persists, clinging to his poker face for dear life, “the movies are profoundly relatable. I also don’t like how sand gets everywhere–"

Tanner slowly rises to his feet. “Let’s get something straight. The prequels do not exist.”

“You can’t have it both ways,” Harvey retorts, eyes bright and earnest. “Either you’re with Lucas or you’re against him–"

“I have serious work on my plate,” Tanner interrupts, “and your drivel is distracting me from it.”

Harvey pauses. “In that case, I’ll see you at eight.”

He turns and leaves in slightly awkward silence.

“Harv,” Tanner calls down the hallway a moment later.

He turns.

“Spock and Uhura are an adorable couple!”

Good thing he just asked the man out; otherwise Harvey would never speak to him again.

2

Harvey opens his eyes and frowns at Travis’s drapes. “I hope you keep your curtains as dust collectors, ‘cause they’re no good at actually _blocking sunlight.”_

Travis replies with a half-asleep grunt before rolling over and burying his face in a pillow. Harvey chuckles and goes to the bathroom.

When he comes back out, Travis is finally out of bed, trying to brush his hair into submission with his fingers.

“It’s impressive,” Harvey remarks.

“What?”

He cocks his head back towards the bathroom. “How you managed to stain stainless steel.”

He heads into the kitchen, and Travis follows him and starts making breakfast for them both— while he does enjoy watching Harvey try and fail at cooking, they don’t risk such peril to life and limb this soon after waking up. For a while there’s only the sound of a knife against a chopping board and butter sizzling . . .

“Brave choice,” Harvey comments, “picking five kitchen appliances from five different collections.”

No response.

“I didn’t know it was possible to make all the possible pairs look mismatched–"

“Fine,” Travis bursts out, jabbing at Harvey with his knife. “I’ll set my place on fire and move into yours, all right?”

Harvey gives him an innocent smile, even as he reaches across the counter, scoops up fruit slices from Travis’s cutting board and pops them in his mouth. “If you insist.”

3

They have a plan. They made it back when they first got wind of discord between Smith and Devane and smelled a chance for a coup.

A few months later, they’ve gotten their names on the wall– Specter Tanner, and the story of why it’s not Tanner Specter is amusing but ultimately inappropriate for a workplace environment– and it’s time for them to move into Phase 2. While driving home, Harvey makes the dinner reservations at Per Se and places a discreet call to Tiffany’s.

When he walks into their apartment, he finds it lit with candles and fragrant with the smell of Harvey’s favorite dish on the stove. He can’t help the smile stealing across his face . . .

Until he sees an unassuming ring box on the counter and stops in his tracks.

“We had an agreement.”

“We did,” Travis concurs. “You couldn’t propose until you got both our names on the wall.”

“Which I did!”

“But you never specified that _I_ couldn’t propose,” he says while giving the pan an expert shake. “And for the record, I’m still onboard with Per Se –”

“How do you know–”

“Shot in the dark, I wouldn’t settle for anything less,” he replies, his grin growing even brighter. “Also, I think we should use your rings.”

“You know about those too?”

“Not what you ordered, but I’m sure they’re better.” Travis shakes his head, chuckling. “Why don’t you sit down and take a look?”

Rolling his eyes, Harvey does as he’s told. He flips open the box and finds a thin silvery band. “White gold?”

“No gold. No silver, either, and it's sure as hell not platinum.”

“I’m flattered,” Harvey deadpans.

“It’s 75% copper,” Travis continues as if he hadn’t heard, “and 25% nickel.”

It takes Harvey a moment to connect the dots. “. . . You didn’t.”

“I did,” Travis assures him, now turning off the stove and plating their dinner. Harvey stares down at the metal ring in his hand, made from a nickel he threw at Travis years ago, back on the Ava Hessington case. Something to call his mother with after Harvey made him cry.

“Why’d you keep this?”

“Couldn’t explain it,” he says, lips parted thoughtfully, eyes also fixed on the ring in Harvey’s palm. “But it was the first gift you gave me, fists aside, and I just . . . never let it go.”

Harvey closes his hand around it.

“I knew you were special, even back then, even before I met you,” Travis muses. “And once you answer, I’m going to finally make that call to my mom.”

“You haven’t asked yet,” Harvey says, a little smile flitting around his lips.

“All right.” Travis leans in, settling his forearms against the counter, his eyes intense and locked on Harvey’s. “Will you do me the honor . . . of giving me a lifetime subscription to Harvey Specter Monthly?”

Harvey can’t help it– he tosses his head back, laughing, just like he knows Travis expected him to. Once he finally regains his breath and blinks away the tears, he answers. “How could I ever deny you your lifelong dream, huh?”

+1

“I think I’ll change my name. Travis Specter has a nice ring to it.”

“You just don’t want your name going second on the wall.”

Travis knows Harvey knows better, which is why he just smiles and shrugs. “Obviously.”


End file.
